


Not Yet

by Zillak



Series: SidLink Prompts/AU's by Liz [8]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, human!sidon, sleep is for the weak, this is a college au, you will get cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillak/pseuds/Zillak
Summary: Link says sleep is for the weak, Sidon is not having it. (I am not liable for the cavities you may acquire reading this)





	Not Yet

The digital alarm clock read 12: 35. The bright green was near blinding in the pitch dark of the bedroom.

Sidon rolled onto his other side and sighed deeply at the empty space he found in the bed.

Sidon sat up and peered around the room, no sign of Link anywhere. He scratched at his scalp and grunted in frustration. Link was supposed to join him almost an hour ago.

He stood up and stretched out his back, forcing his legs to move under the weight of weariness. His footsteps were quiet on the soft carpet of the bedroom.

Sidon walked down the hallway, the faint clacking of keys could be heard from the room at the end of the hall.

He stopped for a moment to examine a photo framed on the wall. He had seen it many times, but it never ceased to make him smile.

It was a gift. His father had been able to catch a miracle picture the day Link and Sidon graduated high school. The picture had Sidon with his arms high in the air, his hat cap even higher. Link was hugging his chest and giving his cheek a well-deserved kiss.

Sidon chuckled quietly, a sprig of sappy warmth brewing in his chest. He continued down the hall to lean against the open doorway.

The office was dark except for the small desk lamp and blue glow of the computer screen. Link tapped away at the computer, slouched over and focused on the document he was working on.

Sidon shook his head slightly. Ever since they joined university, Link has been slaving over every single assignment. As a result, he disregarded basic human maintenance like sleeping and eating. He was a good student, if not an extremely tired one.

Sidon entered the room and placed his hands on Link's shoulders lightly.

The blonde jumped, whipping around to look at Sidon. "Babe, you scared me," he whined before turning back to work.

Sidon tucked a lock of hair behind Link's ear from behind him. "You've been at it for awhile now," Sidon said, failing to hide his concern.

Link shrugged, continuing to work. "I promise I'll join you, just gimme 10 minutes,"

Sidon full on pouted, although Link didn't  see it from behind. "You said that an hour ago, sweetheart."

Link hummed and checked his phone screen. "It's really been that long?"

Sidon pressed his lips against Link's head. "Can you finish this tomorrow and come to bed?"

Link shook his head. "I can't, I need to get this done. You and I both know I need to do good in this class," Link said, sighing deeply and tapping his fingernail against the wooden desk.

Sidon bent over to hug Link from behind. "Your class isn't until one. You'll have time. I think you should sleep,"

Before Link could argue further, Sidon continued.

He swiveled Link's chair around and placed his hands on the arm rests. His hair spilling over his shoulders and curtaining around Link, who twirled a lock around his finger on habit.

"Won't you come to bed, darling? It's so cold without you there," Sidon bent further to kiss both of Link's reddened cheeks.

"I've missed you terribly. Please let me hold you in my arms until I feel whole again." Sidon pleaded, accentuating each word and emphasizing his light accent, he knew how much Link loved his voice. He finally pressed a chaste kiss to Link's lips.

Link pulled away and smirked handsomely. He tugged on the ringlet of hair he had claimed as his. "Are you trying to seduce me into healthy sleeping habits?"

"Is it working?" Sidon replied with a waggle of eyebrows.

Link snorted and rolled his eyes. "Alright, you win. Just let me—ah!"

Before Link could finish his sentence, Sidon hoisted him into his arms and held him, squeezing him closely to his chest.

Link laughed and interlocked his fingers behind Sidon's neck. "Don't drop me," he chuckled, leaning his head onto Sidon's chest, rubbing his cheek against the skin there.

Sidon smiled and carried Link toward their room. "Wouldn't dream of it,"

Once they entered the room, Sidon carefully laid Link on the bed.

Link chuckled and pulled Sidon down by his wrists until Sidon was looming over him.

They met halfway in a kiss.

Link wrapped his arms around Sidon's neck, smiling a little into the embrace. Sidon pulled away and gently kissed his nose.

"Now, it's time to sleep. You'll have a better chance of acing this course if you're rested and don't fall asleep on your book." Sidon kissed Link's cheek before laying down next to him and dragging his body toward Link's.

Soon the were snuggled in a comfortable embrace. Link rolled his eyes a little. "You sound like your dad."

Sidon snorted behind him. "Sidon, you can't stay up until midnight texting Link! It's a school night!" He said in an exaggerated deep voice to mimic his father.

Link laughed and joined in. "Come on down boys, I cut some strawberries." He said in a deep voice.

Sidon's chest bounced with his laugh, making Link bounce with it. Link smiled and squeezed the hand holding his waist. "Your old man is hilarious."

Sidon smiled against his hair. "He's certainly a handful. He asks about you often."

Link rolls over to face Sidon. "Does he? Wondering if we are on the drugs?"

Sidon snorted loudly, a grin straining his cheeks. "Yeah, no. I meant that he thinks of you like another son."

Link smiled and touched Sidon's face, pinching a little at the apple of his cheek. "Not yet," Link mused.

Sidon smiled in response, kissing Link briefly. "Not  _yet_ ," Sidon repeated. "Goodnight, my love. Sweet dreams."

Link tucked his head under Sidon's chin. "G'night." He answered, already slurred by sleep.

Sidon fell asleep with a smile on his face with the thought that two little words never held such promise for the future.

"Not  _yet_."


End file.
